Heirs of the Death Sun
by Alieth Monteblanc
Summary: Sakura é uma princesa que lhe foi negada a liberdade de sair sob a luz do Sol. Vive em uma redoma de vidro, imolada por uma profecia e perdurando os anseios de gerações passadas.
1. Chapter 1

**Heirs of the death sun**

_por Alieth Monteblanc_

_dezembro de 2010_

**Capítulo I**

Ela via o mundo por uma redoma de vidro. Seu destino era viver escondida da luz do dia e brilhar à noite. A lua é sua confidente e as estrelas os sonhos estendidos de todos aqueles que deixaram sua presença terrena sem realizá-los. A menina de sonhos atados encarava o céu apoiada no vitral do cômodo do palácio onde residia.

Nessa hora quando o Sol ia se deitar e as primeiras luzes do palácio eram acesas, as criadas recolhiam todas as cortinas do recinto e cuidavam de tratar da terceira filha do reino de Celes. Mas esta preferia ficar sozinha, não gostava dos cuidados excessivos ou do afeto pela obrigação. A pequena princesa, com seus ralos anos de vida, não tinha contato nenhum com o mundo lá fora, nem a vida que lhe era por direito. A verdade é que para a maioria das pessoas ela se trancava em seu universo particular. Assim parou de interagir, sentir, falar e se expressar, chegando ao ponto de ser julgada doente da mente e injuriada de espírito.

O próprio rei, Solomon, recusava-se em ver a neta caçula, negava a existência desta. Desde a morte de sua amada filha, Nadeshiko, a amargura e tristeza eram presenças constantes. Culpava _aquele homem_ pela morte de sua filha mais nova. Também julgava a pequena, causa da desgraça de sua vida e reino.

Sakura nasceu desse modo, imolando sua genitora. Em troca de um destino funesto, nasceu com uma beleza estonteantemente rara, cabelos claros e a pele de banho de lua. Porém os olhos foram de maior apreço, duas orbes em verde primavera tão cheias de vida lhes fora presenteadas. Sob esses atributos, mais o da magia, lhe foi negado a condição de viver sob a luz diurna. A pele alva se em contato com o calor do Sol, criaria ferimentos em carne viva e os olhos não mais enxergariam. Este legado duraria até o fim dos dias da estrela maior.

"_(...)Pois ela era uma das herdeiras do morte sol."_

Solomon quando ouviu a última sentença do oráculo sobre o destino de sua descendente ele saiu irado do aposento e decidiu que não queria nem ver a criança. E indo ao encontro de Nadeshiko, que não estava em condições para convencer o pai que sua filha tinha que sobreviver, fez um encanto a partir de seu sangue, palavras e amor, cessou sua vida desenhando duas marcas em forma de asas nas costas da recém-nascida para dessa que maneira pudesse guardar pela vida da filha.

Sakura mesmo com a vida solitária, decidiu que não se lamentaria por isso. Adah, uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos e muito sábia, era sua dama de companhia e sempre lhe contava coisas sobre sua mãe e outras histórias de sua vida particular. E a senhorita Mizuki era a encarregada dos ensinamentos acadêmicos e das escapulidas de Sakura para o jardim durante as madrugadas. Mesmo sendo reclusa, tinha um gênio muito dócil, sua dama de companhia e tutora eram boas companhias, e as únicas pessoas de sua confiança. Somente elas defendiam a menina e sua sanidade. Ela podia viver em clausura, mas não era inerte aos comentários maldosos de uma criada ou outra sobre a bisonha situação em que a princesa se encontrava: trancada entre quatro paredes sem poder sair ou interagir com as outras pessoas, mesmo da família. Dormindo de dia e vivendo à noite. Era um comportamento muito anormal. Poucos sabiam de seu triste destino.

Entretanto, em uma noite, as luzes da suntuosa moradia acenderam-se mais cedo. Os jardins estavam decorados, as pilastras estavam adornadas em ricos desenhos e detalhes. A correria enchia os corredores de vida. A menina com seus 10 anos sentia um nervosismo, estava ansiosa e não parava quieta, o que dificultava o trabalho de Adah para arrumá-la.

___– _Ah, minha criança abaixe um pouco essa euforia. Assim não poderei vesti-la direito.

___– _É hoje! É hoje, senhora Adah! Vou sair pela primeira vez com consentimento do Rei Sol!

___– _Sim, minha criança – Disse arrumando o penteado com um adorno de pedras cor-de-rosa em forma de flores de cerejeira – _Hoje o mundo a receberá de braços abertos._

___– _Senhora Adah, já pedi que me contasse milhares de vezes sobre o mundo através dessa janela... _–_ Sakura fez uma pausa – _Mas e as pessoas? Como elas são? Será q..._

___– _Hoje você terá a chance de obter as respostas por si mesma. – Adah interrompeu a menina de maneira delicada_ – Pronto, terminei._

A menina consentiu com a senhora. E correu para encarar o espelho. Estava com as roupas em vários tons de rosa, com os pequenos detalhes em jade e os bordados em dourado. As mangas eram longas e acompanhavam a barra do vestido sem se arrastarem no assoalho. Observou parte dos cabelos presos nas flores de cerejeira em pedras preciosas e sorriu ao encarar-se no espelho, sentido orgulho do bom trabalho e capricho de sua dama de companhia. E quem sabe até uma pontinha de coragem vencendo a ansiedade.

Sussurrando para si mesma:

"_Serei mais forte, prometo."_

* * *

**Momento randômico:**

_Olá leitores, desculpe pelo capítulo regulado.  
Ele ficou bem curtinho...__Esse é o primeiro e espero que vocês acompanhem a história. Parece que deixei pontas soltas demais e algumas incoerências, mas vou me esforçar para resolver todas as proposições que minha mente problemática vier a criar para não virar um 'LOST' da vida, certo?_

_Ahm... Uma coisa que fiquei descontente é que o Syaoran não apareceu, gostaria de tê-lo colocado ainda neste capítulo, mas acho que seria informação demais para vocês digerirem e ficaria muito corrido. E também capítulos muito longos devem ser mais trabalhosos de ler(?)._

_Se puderem especificar nas reviews de como gostariam que eu postasse seria uma ótima ajuda._

_Ah, beijos._

_Até o próximo capítulo! :D_

_**Alieth Monteblanc**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

A lenda da princesa selada na escuridão espalhou-se pelo reino. Os burburinhos e as fofocas vazavam pelo canto dos lábios das donzelas da corte entre um comentário e outro. As senhoras mais idosas miraculavam a história para os netos. Alguns escutavam com um brilho nos olhos pelo triste destino da menina. Outros faziam uma careta, zombavam da memória esclerosada da avó. Os homens não se importavam, nem acreditavam que existisse tal criança. Além do mais, em plena guerra era impossível se desfocar do perigo eminente para poderem defender sua terra, mulheres e filhos.

O barulho dos pequenos passos apressados da menina preenchiam os corredores. O pé direito elevado, os pilares decorados, os ricos adereços das paredes revezadas em janelas deixavam que a bela noite se transbordasse em luz pelos vitrais coloridos.

A garota de cabelos claros que corria em direção ao salão principal não deixava de notar o espetáculo silencioso que as cores e a noite lhe presenteavam. Fascinada. Apesar de ser uma noite fresca e primaveril, sentia a pontas dos dedos estalarem e as bochechas esquentarem por conta da falta de controle do nervosismo que a situação lhe implicava. Pela primeira vez, veria muitas pessoas de uma vez só e no mesmo lugar! Seguia seu caminho em linha reta entretida em suas expectativas. Como será que muitos nobres agiam em eventos assim? Sabia de algumas coisas, porque a senhora Adah e sua tutora Kaho Mizuki lhe contavam sobre o comportamento humano social. Apresentavam-lhe livros e mais livros. Na realidade, a verdadeira janela dessa criança para o mundo afora eram eles.

Conforme permanecia em sua imaginação, aproximava-se da porta imponente abarrotada de detalhes em ouro que davam forma a um pássaro em vermelho em relevo. Naquele momento parou em frente à entrada do grande salão, onde ocorria a festa, na ala Sul. Podia-se ouvir as vozes animadas e o som de porcelanas tilintarem, indicando que a refeição começava a ser servida. Respirou fundo. Sentiu o coração lhe entalar na garganta, estava chegando a hora.

Seria a primeira vez também que veria o monarca, Imperador de Celes, Solomon. Ela já havia entendido que o rei tinha desgosto de sua existência. Porém, como então Adah conseguira permissão dela participar do festejo? Percebeu que havia intervenção de Mizuki, com toda certeza, em prol da sociabilização de sua pupila ou talvez algum outro motivo maior. Uma avalanche de pensamentos lhe invadiu a mente, mas o tempo não concedeu concentração à eles. De frente para a porta, quase recuou, mas respirou fundo mais uma vez e colocou as ideias em ordem. Os detalhes em ouro formando o pássaro de fogo se moveram, a luz iluminou seu rosto pálido e de repente, silêncio.

Todos encaravam a pequena menina parada na porta.

O anúncio de seu nome e título quebrou o silêncio mórbido que assolava o salão:

_- A terceira filha do Império Celes, princesa Sakura!_

Os convidados a acompanharam com o olhar. Seguida dos murmúrios Sakura caminhou timidamente até sua tutora, que sorriu ao ver a menina um pouco desconcertada e desconfortável com todos os olhares e comentários sobre ela.

_- Aquela não é a filha de Nadeshiko?_

_- Sim... Tem os mesmo olhos..._

_- Mas os cabelos são claros..._

_- Nossa, sempre achei que a existência dessa criança fosse história das criadas..._

_- Que bobagem! É que ela não podia sair de seus aposentos..._

_- Não?_

_- Não..._

_- Parece que ela tem uma doença, ou algo assim, que a impede de sair no Sol..._

_- Oh, coitadinha!_

_- Ouvi dizer que ela é louca..._

_- Deve ser por isso que não a deixavam sair__._

_- Há quem diga que é uma maldição..._

_- Que ironia, ao imperador de Celes, seu avô, foi atribuído o título de 'Rei Sol', mas a neta da filha favorita sofre dessa desgraça.__É realmente uma pena, uma garotinha tão bonita..._

Quando alcançou sua tutora, que estava em uma localização diametralmente oposta de onde ela se encontrava, as vozes se encontravam como antes. Assim, sentou-se ao lado de Mizuki, que lhe sorria como quem respondesse com um '_Parabéns, você conseguiu_.' . Sakura, era a descendente mais nova da nobreza, por isso foi a última a adentrar a cerimônia. A comida já servida foi concedida para as pessoas iniciarem o jantar. A cada gesto, a criança pedia permissão com o olhar para a mestra. Não soltava um vocábulo sequer. Sempre em silêncio, inerte e à deriva em seu mundo particular.

As louças cantavam pelo recinto bem iluminado, a comida exalava tons e um odor de se saborear por todos os sentidos. E no meio do banquete, um rapaz se destacava na mesa pelo apetite voraz. Os cabelos claros e os olhos com um brilho especial. Ele não devia ter mais que 14 anos. Após saciar-se encheu o rosto com um sorriso de satisfação. Passou o olhar pelo extenso salão iluminado, a decoração transbordava ouro e ostentação, uma regalia um tanto exagerada para um país em guerra.

Ele não pode deixar de notar a tímida criança encarando a bela prataria a sua frente. A princesa estava distraída com as minúcias pintadas nos pratos. As flores em carmim emolduravam as peças de jantar. E ela estava literalmente divagando nas cores, imaginando se aquelas flores realmente existiam ou se somente no plano imaginário de um artista qualquer. Sequer notou a aproximação do jovem em ricos trajes tradicionais azuis, indicando a descendência de alguma dinastia importante.

_- Ora essa, que garotinha mais bonitinha!_

A menina assustou-se com a chegada dele. Corou ao assimilar as palavras. Mizuki sorriu com a reação da pequena. Sakura levantou o rosto e encarou os olhos claros à sua frente, o dono deles apenas prosseguiu:

- _Muito prazer, sou Yukito Tsukishiro. _- finalizando com uma reverência e um sorriso gentil. - _Não gostaria de me fazer a honra de sua companhia em um passeio ao jardim?_

Ela surpreendeu-se mais ainda. O primeiro contato com alguém "de fora" se estenderia além de um diálogo mal estabelecido. Virou-se de maneira eufórica para tutora, mais uma vez com um olhar pedinte de permissão. E mais uma vez Mizuki assentiu em silêncio com um sorriso misterioso.

Tsukishiro estendeu o braço para acompanhar a jovem princesa ao jardim. Dirigiu-lhe um olhar de carinho. Não havia intenção alguma, mas mal sabia que se deixaria cativar profundamente pela pequena.

A lua ainda exibia-se alta e cheia na ponta do céu. A noite vestida com seu manto de estrelas derramava-se sobre o jardim imperial. E na contemplação do silêncio, um corredor estendia-se com suas cerejeiras em flor. A madeira escura contrastava com as flores em um cor-de-rosa quase albino. A brisa trouxe alguma canção já esquecida pela humanidade. Balançou os galhos e fez as flores precipitarem. Enquanto atravessam a alameda Yukito virou-se para tirar as pétalas que delicadamente pousavam na cabeça da princesa.

- _O seu nome é o mesmo dessa linda flor que desabrocha na primavera.  
_

___  
_A menina assentiu,mas na verdade, não sentia tanto orgulho do seu nome. Uma vez leu em um dos livros que sua professora havia lhe trazido. Um conto um tanto melancólico, ela ainda estava aprendendo a ler. Apesar de não saber algumas palavras ela entendeu a sucinta caixa de palavras sem gravuras.

"_Sabe por que as cerejeiras são levemente rosadas?_

_Na realidade elas são brancas, tão brancas quanto a espuma do mar._

_Elas têm essa cor por causa do sangue dos corpos enterrados debaixo delas."_

Mais que arrepios ao ler os trechos, sentiu uma certa tristeza aliado ao seu nome. Quer dizer então que por trás de toda aquela beleza com um toque romântico às árvores havia um fundo tão obscuro. Enfiou essa ideia na cabeça. Não perguntou a ninguém se era verdade ou não. Isso nem importava. No fim, concluiu que esse nome combinava perfeitamente com ela. Afinal, ela também nasceu do sofrimento de alguém.

Tsukishiro notou o repentino semblante triste da menina. Mesmo sem saber as razões, ele sabia que ela devia ter os seus motivos, todo mundo tem, ele confessou à criança: 

- E_u acho as cerejeiras realmente incríveis. - _A garota voltou-se para ele com curiosidade – _Apesar de buscarem suas forças bem lá fundo da terra, em plena escuridão, elas sempre alcançam a luz e desabrocham aqui em cima. Não importando o quão rigoroso seja o inverno, elas sempre têm forças para florescer toda primavera, sempre._

__Ela assustou-se, uma surpresa agradável, quem diria. Sentiu os olhos arderem e uma vontade de chorar, mas se conteve. De alguma forma sentiu-se perdoada, um consolo singelo para sua existência, que até agora parecia ser um erro. Sem saber como lidar com a situação Sakura somente sorriu, um sorriso simples e sincero. E talvez, um sorriso como em muito tempo como não se via nessa terra amaldiçoada.

Assim, noite adentro eles caminharam um ao lado do outro. Naquela data festiva em que as estrelas cantavam ela havia conseguido seu primeiro amigo, e que pelos anos seguintes faria seus dias mais felizes, pelo menos era o que se esperava. 

* * *

**Momento Randômico:**

_Olá leitores, há quanto tempo, não?_

_Não sei se tenho muito o que explicar, nem sei se há muita gente que leu a história para eu ter alguém para dar satisfações, mas antes de tudo gostaria de agradecer aos meus primeiros cinco reviews que recebi da: Naianne Rabelo , Lalye- , Diinda Neko , nina sakurai e ._

_E minhas sinceras desculpas pelo sumiço. Passei este último ano refletindo se valia a pena publicar as histórias enquanto as escrevia. Creio que alguns roteiros ficaram um pouco mais maduros, este foi um ponto importante, mas antes de tudo eu gostaria de fazer algo melhor do que quando publiquei este primeiro capítulo e me sentir mais confiante em relação a escrita e criatividade.  
Bem, as minha lacunas continuam vazias e por isso acho que estarei eternamente apta para aprender. Por isso, os reviews são muito importantes, mesmo com os cinco comentários tentei fazer algo mais condizente para que vocês sintam prazer ao ler as histórias. Estarei publicando simultaneamente mais dois Fanfics no site de gêneros distintos, espero que seja do agrado da maioria e qualquer crítica e sugestão não deixem de comentar!_

_Obrigada pela compreensão e espero que acompanhem as outras duas histórias também._

Até logo!

**Alieth Monteblanc**


End file.
